1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to a hand tool for removing a hinge pin from a door hinge or other hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical door hinge includes a first hinge section that mounts on a door and a second hinge section that mounts on a vertically disposed framing member at the door opening. The task of mounting a door on the framing member with multiple hinges proceeds by mounting the first and second hinge sections of each hinge on the framing member and the door. Next, the installer positions the door by the door opening and aligns the two hinge sections of each hinge. Then, the installer inserts removable hinge pins in the hinges that function to hold the two sections of the hinges together pivotally. The above applies to various types and kinds of hinges other than just door hinges. 
Removing the door proceeds in reverse order by first removing the hinge pins. That is where certain problems can arise. Over time, the hinge pin shaft often becomes tightly lodged in place, through corrosion or otherwise, making removal very difficult. Existing methods of dislodging such a hinge pin include placing a screwdriver blade under the head of the hinge pin and tapping the screwdriver handle with a hammer or the heel of the hand. But that does not always work very well and it can result in objectionable scratches to the hinge pin and elsewhere on the hinge. Thus, a need exists for a better way to remove such a hinge pin.